


Is this Goodbye?

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain get eliminated from the World Cup and Fernando Panics thinking about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> I Finally got a BETA... massive thank you to Stl89 for volunteering and helping me out. she is awesome.  
> Enjoy

***

The team walked into the tunnel and straight to their locker room. It was a weird atmosphere; nothing like anyone of them was used to, nobody said a word to anyone, not even a hug or a pep talk from anyone.

 

After the loss against Netherlands, Iker had given them a short speech about how he was to blame for what happened on the pitch and everyone protested hugging him and they hugging everyone saying it was a collective fail and they needed to do better. But today no one is saying anything. They are letting the reality of their situation sink in because they knew what it meant.

 

They all started packing their things, getting ready to leave the Maracana stadium. Sergio was standing in front of his locker minding his own business just staring into the metal space like everyone else, in shock that it is over for them and they would be out of the world cup. It was obvious that nobody was okay but they just couldn't do anything about it.

 

Sergio continued to gather his things while keeping an eye on Fernando who looked lost and weak, a different demeanor from everyone else. Sergio wanted to make sure Fernando was okay. Although they were all feeling the same way, Sergio could feel a different energy from Fernando and he wanted to be there for him just like Fernando did for him during the first half of the match.

 

At the end of the first half, Fernando had met Sergio while they were going into the locker room. Sergio had looked angry and ready to explode because the match hadn’t gone in their favour and he wasn’t used to loosing like this.

Fernando had sought him through the mob of players and put his arms around him. Sergio, on knowing who it was, quickly reciprocated with a kiss to his cheek wrapping his right arm on Fernando’s waist while they walked together.

 

“You okay babe” Fernando said to Sergio once they found a corner in the locker room to talk. He caressed the side of Sergio’s angry face and looked into his eyes. Sergio’s eyes were fiery and filled with anger.

 

Sergio looked into Fernando sweet calm face. The concern and comfort in the strikers face went straight to his heart.  
“Not really”

 

Sergio says exasperatedly with a calm tone. The tension in his shoulders relieved and his eyes grew softer.

 

“Am not fine babe... we are loosing... and I don’t know if we can win this” Sergio says concerned. Fernando scratched Sergio’s beard pulling his face closer.

 

“But we keep trying, you fight and don’t give up, till the very last second and whatever happens we deal with it” Fernando tells his boyfriend and Sergio nods in acknowledgement.

 

He then leaned in and Fernando followed. They lock their lips together, Fernando doing more of the kissing like he wanted to kiss Sergio better. Sergio tried to pull away but Fernando held him tight kissing him longer and deeper before releasing the defender.

 

They pull away and finished off with a hug. It was a nice gesture but as they sat on the wooden benches waiting for their coach all the defender could think was that something is wrong. Fernando was acting out of character, it might be unnoticeable to people but he picks up the small things. Like Fernando kissing him longer in a locker room where the press could invade at anytime was unlike him. He was the impulsive one, not Fernando.

 

***

 

The ride back to the hotel was the same as the locker room, everyone minding their business, not saying a word. They’ve already said a lot to the press and they didn't feel like reliving the experience. Fernando and Sergio didn't sit together but it didn't matter since no one engaged in a conversation.

Immediately the bus came to a halt, everyone disappeared into their various assigned rooms. But Sergio was in the room he shared with Fernando alone wondering where the Chelsea star had diverted to. It’s been a hard day and he knows Fernando likes to grief alone, but he shouldn't have to, because they are a team. He and Sergio are a team.

 

Sergio walked out and checked in with a couple of the guys but Fernando was nowhere he looked so he decided to wait in their room and hope he returns. 30 minutes after Sergio re-entered the room, Fernando walked in with a plastic bag in his hand.

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick” Segio asked him sitting up on edge of his bed.

 

“I just went for a walk that’s all... I needed the air”

 

Fernando tells Sergio casually without making eye contact. That was Sergio’s first sign that something was wrong.

 

Sergio was about to move when Fernando made his way to him instead. He looked at Fernando with one of those his deer-in-a-headlight look. Fernando sat on the edge of Sergio’s bed and removed an ice package from the bag he was holding. Sergio was confused but everything came together when Fernando pulled closer to him and pressed the ice pack against his nose.

 

“Ouch” Sergio winced because it hurt really badly.

 

He then remembered that there was impact on the pitch, his nose had taken a serious hit which did hurt then but the adrenaline made the pain go away and he didn't bother to get it looked at.

 

“Sorry, just a couple more times... to stop it from swelling”

 

Fernando continued to take care of Sergio’s swollen nose. But he was a little withdrawn, his actions say different but what Sergio was feeling from him was also different and not in a good way.

 

Sergio put his left hand on Fernando’s thigh to test the waters and he got a reaction. Fernando took Sergio hand off him and placed it on the ice pack, motioning for Sergio to hold it in place.

 

“Just hold that there for a while longer” He hurriedly adjusted himself and tried to stand but Sergio was quick to hold him down. With his free hand he grabbed Fernando's arm.

 

“Are you okay?” Sergio's tone was concerned  
Fernando threw his face to the other side, away from Sergio.

 

“Yes” Fernando lied

 

“Dont lie to me Fer...” Sergio started off strong but his heart was in tatters and his tone dropped quickly

 

“Please don't lie to me”

 

He pleaded instead, he couldn't stand Fernando being mad at him right now, he needed Fernando now more than he did a couple of hours ago. They just had their hearts broken on the pitch and he needs Fernando by his side.

 

Fernando stood up, not making an attempt to answer Sergio or show him any form of affection. He walking into the bathroom like he was trying to escape from something but Sergio followed him immediately.

 

***

Fernando was stood with his head above the sink like he was going to be sick but he was sobbing lightly. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face the moment he heard footsteps before gathering himself to look up at Sergio who had been watching him for a couple of minutes.

 

It was obvious he’s been crying there was no other explanation for the state of him. Sergio saw him crying on the pitch after the match. He knew Fernando went for a walk to relieve his pain. Fernando’s face was a different colour and the sides of his nose were red, his eyes were swollen and could barely stay open.

 

Sergio doesn't know what he did wrong, why Fernando would not want to share this burden with him. Does Fernando blame him for their poor defense that caused them to loose? Because he knows he could have done better.

 

“Am sorry...I couldn’t do better on the pitch to prevent this... am sorry, please Fer”

 

Fernando shook his head indicating that Sergio’s supposed reason was wrong  
“Don't apologise for anything, you did all you could and am not stupid to not see that” Fernando paused. “But we lost Sergio... we lost again”

 

Sergio sighed a bit relieved that Fernando doesn’t blame him for what happened but it doesn't make it hurt any less. They stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes and Fernando couldn't hold it anymore.

 

He was staring at this man, the man he loves... the man that makes him feel on top of the world when they are together, the man that understands him like nobody else does... the man that loves him with every ounce of his being and all he can think is this might be the end.

 

Fernando breathes in deeply. Waging his body against the sink he closed his eyes. when he opened them a stream of tears rolled down his face he tried to hide it by turning to his left and looking down but his feeling were bare for Sergio to read.

 

Sergio watched the love of his life cry. They haven’t said a word but he knows this is unfair. It’s unfair to them. It's unfair to their relationship, this was suppose to be their big break after being apart so long, its like he could read Fernando’s mind.

 

Sergio opened his arms and gestured for Fernando to come in for a hug. Fernando launched into him and once he felt Sergio arms around him he started sobbing again and crying out loud.

 

“I waited... Sergio... we waited” he cried even more. Sergio held on tighter squeezing Fernando's shoulders into him. Fernando wrapped his arms around Sergio’s body and buries his face in his shoulder.

 

“I know baby we did” He lets himself feel the emotions as well... there was no point holding back. The person he’s most comfortable with was holding him.

 

“This was supposed to be our big break...” Fernando started to speak again

 

“We waited 9 months... this was to be the time for us to be together... I don't know if i can do it anymore” Fernando cried into Sergio’s shoulder but his last statement caught the younger man’s attention and he pulled away enough to look into Fernando’s face.

 

Sergio examined Fernando’s face and his earlier actions have began to come together. He has started to piece the puzzle and everything was now making sense.

 

Fernando was still holding him but Sergio’s expression changed to that of someone who was confused and betrayed. He slowly extricated himself from Fernando's grip without moving away from him.

 

“You want to... you are leaving me?... Are you leaving me Fernando?... Are you fucking leaving me?” Sergio broke down... His words breaking as he screamed. The veins on his forehead were visible and his eyes were blurred with tears like he was a child. Sergio crying is the saddest thing to watch. He looked helpless and wounded.

Fernando just stood in front of him weak not knowing what to do.

 

“Sergio... we have suffered enough... I don't want to hurt you” Fernando says with tears filled eyes.

 

“Then don't...” Sergio pleads with him.

 

“Don't... don't... huuuh.” He breathes out to relax

 

“Don't. do. this. to me... I Love YOU” Sergio looks to Fernando as he rest his body againt the bathroom wall by the door.

 

“I love you too... But we can’t keep going like this. We’ve been doing this for 10 years... Sergio 10 years... But now I think it's time we evaluate” Fernando was adamant.

“Fernando, those were the best 10 years of my life” Sergio started moving closer to Fernando again to recreate their earlier position but Fernando didn't seem interested in holding hands.

 

Sergio took Fernando’s hand in his “10 years of my life I don't want to end, 10 years of me knowing what it means to be loved and also what it means to love. 10 years of being happy no matter what. Because I have you”

 

Fernando pulled his hand and dash back inside the room. He couldn't bear watching Sergio like this. Trying to fix everything, or manage a situation that would end up hurting them both.

 

Sergio took everything in and processed it but he still couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for Fernando’s actions.

 

“When did you stop loving me?”

 

Sergio let the words fall from his mouth from where he stood clueless, because he doesn't have an explanation for Fernando’s sudden change towards him. They didn't have a fight, not a single argument, Fernando never mentioned being mad at him, but suddenly Fernando doesn't care about what they have between them.

 

Fernando turned around immediately and watched Sergio bite his lip to avoid making a crying sound, his chest heaving trying to be strong and his shoulders wobbly.

“I never stopped loving you... and I will never stop loving you” Fernando tried but Sergio is too hurt to be reasoned with.

 

“You don't love me anymore... and you are leaving me... but now?... when I need you the most...”

 

Sergio was heartbroken, how could he have been so stupid to think Fernando would want to be with him forever, playing hide and seek, from hotel rooms to hotel rooms. Stealing kisses in the car and dark street corners. They were no longer teenagers or in their early 20’s, they are grown men with responsibilities.

 

But he is stunned that Fernando would break up with him tonight of all nights when he just had one of the biggest disappointments of his life and needs him for comfort. How can you have your heart broken twice in one night?

 

Fernando shook his head and wiped his face... putting on a strong front but the tears were filling up again.  
“No Sergio... Don't look at me like that. please I can’t bear you looking at me like a monster. Am doing this because I love you... I just can’t keep doing this to you. I won't do that to you... I want you to be happy”

 

Sergio fought the urge of grabbing Fernando in a warm consoling hug to tell him that he didn't mean to make him cry or have the idea he thought him a monster. After all these years the only stable thing he's had was Fernando and he doesn't know how he's suppose to continue without having that conviction that no matter what he had Fernando.

 

“How are you doing me a favour by breaking my heart?” Sergio says quietly “How is leaving me doing me any good?”

 

“Can we sit down?” Fernando gestured towards the bed but Sergio didn't move from his spot so Fernando sat at the edge of Sergio's bed which was closer to the door.

 

He looked up at Sergio “This might be my last. You know... Everyone is thinking it, it's hard to not think about it too. This might be my last year with the national team. I might never be up called again...” Fernando looks down in disappointment

 

“But I know you will be. You are powerful and talented; you haven’t even reached your full potential yet... I know it and everyone else does. You are oozing with talent they would be crazy to sideline you... but me. I am not one to deceive myself, I know how it works”

 

Sergio was dumbfounded. He just watched Fernando say everything and he wasn't impressed, this can't be it for them.

 

“Stop saying that”

 

“I mean it Sergio, if you get called up and I don't, you will have to spend all that time alone... I know how lonely it can get, especially when you are alone.”

 

Fernando swallows hard and breathes in and then out like he was preparing himself for what he was about to say.

 

“Sergio loneliness eats you faster than anything in the training camp” Fernando was uncomfortable with what he was about to say and it shows in his body language and how he cant even say a straight sentence without stuttering

 

“There would be a lot of younger guys on the team who... who I know would love to be with you...I...I don't want you to hold back because you are obligated to me, this is me letting you loose”

Fernando cleaned his eyes with the back of his palm “Am letting you off the hook, no obligations, nothing, I want you to be free and happy to do wh-“

 

“SHUT UP!” Fernando shook with fear at Sergio’s tone. Sergio never raises his voice at him. The Madridista might be aggressive and bossy but never with the Chelsea striker. Fernando had never experienced the side of Sergio that gets a red card.

 

“JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!”

 

Sergio scratched his head and looked around like he doesn’t know what to do with Fernando.  
“And people think you are the smart one” Sergio shook his head in disbelieve at the words Fernando let escape from his mouth.

 

“Why would you not be called up? Have you lost your faith? Don't you believe in yourself anymore?”  
Sergio turned in circles and then turned back to Fernando where he was coiling into himself on the bed. He wasn’t used to Sergio snapping at him and it was getting to him.

“You have let what people think and say about you shape your life... That is not the man I fell in love with”Sergio continued to reprimand him  
“The person I fell in love with is amazing and he knows it. He is a talented striker and I believe in him and he also believes in himself. ‘Nothing is too late. A lot can happen in a few months more or less years’ that's what he told me and he also won't do this to me, and definitely not today”

 

They stay silent for a while, Fernando tightening his face and looking down at his feet. Sergio still standing and pacing around the room, replaying everything Fernando said to him in his head and he can’t take it anymore.

 

“You think I want someone else?” Sergio looked at Fernando with pain in his eyes  
“How could you ever think that?”  
Sergio was heartbroken; did he do something to make Fernando think that? Or is it a strategy to leave him. His eyes were glistering as it started to blur with tears again.

 

Fernando looked up when Sergio quiets down and their eyes meet. Sergio’s face was now crinkled as he clenhed his teeth holding back tears but it did him no favours. The tears rolled down his face.

 

“I care about you Sergio and I don't want to be selfish... I want you to be happy. I want you to know that you have options and you can fall in love again, this is already hard as it is but I don't want to take happiness away from you”

 

“How could I ever love someone else?” Sergio let his question sink into Fernando. Fernando didn't reply and Sergio knelt in front of Fernando between his spread legs with both hands on the brunette’s knees

 

“Could you... Could you love someone else?” Sergio reluctantly put the question out there, terrified of the answer he might recieve but Fernando covered his face with his palm and started sobbing again.

 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn't even if he tried. Sergio is all he’s ever known, he has affection for a lot of people but if he had to define love Sergio is all he sees.

 

“I’ve settled for less for 10 years and I never complained, not once... because it was enough for me. Seeing you once or twice in a year is better than not having you in my life”

 

Sergio scoots further into Fernando raising his hand to hold the older man on his biceps.  
“Why would I want to change now? You are the only person I’ve ever really loved and the only guy I’ve ever been with. Every other time I've been with someone else it’s a woman... I can never love another man the way I love you... I don't even think I could love a woman as much. You say these crazy things like you doubt my feeling for you”

 

Sergio’s hands move to Fernando’s face his eyes glued to lips so immensely it was obvious he wanted to kiss him, but Fernando didn't respond to Sergio in the way that showed approval. Rather he pulled Sergio’s hands off his face and moved further up the bed so that Sergio was no longer resting on his legs.

 

Sergio sighed with frustration and stood up. He was angry and hurt, he is trying but Fernando keeps shutting him out and there is nothing he can do at this point because seem s like Fernando has made up his mind.

 

“Is this it Fernando?.... Is this Goodbye?... Is this us done?” Sergio asked Fernando but it felt like he was talking to himself. When Fernando didn't say anything he concludes for himself and grabbed his wallet. Sergio quickly pulled a proper shirt over his head which got Fernando’s attention.

 

“Where are you going?” Fernando stood up panicky and held unto Sergio’s jeans before he got to them.

 

“It's not like you care... Toss it over” Sergio orders him to give him his jeans.

 

“Not until you tell me where you are going” Fernando defends. But before he could do or say anything Sergio was out of the room in his red shorts and black t-shirt.

 

***

 

Sergio never came back.

 

When Fernando woke up, he smiled to the direction of the other bed beside him as he always did every morning but as he slowly oppened his eyes, he saw that Sergio’s bed was never slept in, then he remembered what had happened the previous night and the emotions came rushing in.

 

He reluctantly got out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. Fernando grumbled while he got ready, he found it weird that they are at a hotel where they have the luxury of calling in room-service and they still come together to eat in the same room like they are in high school, all in the name of team spirit.

 

But really what he was dreading was the treatment that would follow after last night. Everyone has this idea that he takes Sergio for granted because Sergio is stupidly in love with him so when something happens and Sergio starts acting out it's all on him.

 

Fernando walked down the hall quickly but no one noticed or looked at him weird or made a snide comment, then he realised that Sergio hasn’t arrived yet so everyone is still in the dark about their fall out.  
Fernando was worried because he didn't know whether Sergio was fine or not because Sergio was upset when he walked out last night but he was hopeful that Sergio would show up for breakfast so he found a table and sat down, keeping the empty chair closest to him for Sergio, like he usually did.

 

Few minutes later Sergio walks in looking haggard and unkempt; he still had the same thing on, that he was wearing when he walked out of the room last night. His hair was a mess and his eyes could barely stay open. His feet was wobbly and Fernando noticed he was walking with Iker and Pepe on either side of him, way too close it was obvious he couldn’t stand on his own and they were holding him up.

 

They were pulling him to the reserved seat Fernando had for him because it was like an unspoken rule that the empty seat by either of them was for the other. Fernando started to pull out the chair so Pepe and Iker could sit Sergio down. But as he was being taken closer to Fernando he started to fuss. Iker leaned closer so Sergio can tell him what he wanted. He must have told Iker he didn't want to be put close to Fernando because they took him to another area instead.

 

All eyes immediately fell on Fernando as the drama that was Sergio happened. Now everyone knew something was going on between them. Juan looked at him weirdly, giving him the eyebrow, the two David’s looked his way as well with concern on their faces, he turned and the same expression came from Cesc and Pique but he wasn’t ready to talk to anyone so he stood up and walked out of breakfast.

 

***

 

Sergio didn't return to their room that day and the next day.

 

Fernando had been alone without contact with Sergio for two days and he thinks he’s had enough. Sergio has decided to punish him and it’s working. He was wrestles and constantly worried and very paranoid. Paranoid in the sense that he didn't know what Sergio was up to, who he was hanging out with or who he was doing.

 

Sergio had done a good job at avoiding Fernando by not showing up for dinner or lunch and staying far away from him during training. Fernando started pining for Sergio. They were together in the same hotel but he missed him dearly and all the yearning got him thinking. If he can’t handle 2 days without Sergio what is going to happen when forever starts?

 

He started reviewing his conversation with Sergio, every detail, every action and every word that had been said. Although he might have wanted to take that step for the right reasons, they didn't feel so right anymore. It came across like an excuse to stop being with Sergio and he feels shitty about it.

 

He wasn’t thinking, he was overwhelmed by emotions and he said some stupid thing to Sergio and broke his heart and in the process he has hurt himself. He needed to find him so they could talk; he needed to right his awful wrong.

 

***

 

Fernando didn't want to sleep alone on the 3rd night. He was tired of being alone.

 

When practice was over Fernando ran to Sergio immediately grabbing him by the shoulder and without being subtle or trying to prevent people from hearing their conversation he blurted.

 

“Please come back... Please Sergio, please don't leave me”

Fernando listened to the words that came out of his mouth and he was almost embarrassed. They were the same words that Sergio had thrown at him and he turned a blind eye.But he doesn't let go of Sergio’s shoulder. He just slid his hand further down and laced their palms together.

 

“I said a lot of things I din’t mean and I wasn’t thinking. I thought it was going to be the best for us but... These 3 days have been one of the hardest moments of my life and I can't do it anymore... Please Sergio I love you... I am willing to try please don't leave me”  
Fernando sounded so desperate and pathetic, coupled with the way he was squeezing Sergio’s hand almost entering into his body even though Sergio had sweat all over him and smelled badly. Fernando didn't care how he came across all he knew was that he wanted Sergio back in his life.

 

Sergio had a poker face. There was no expression on his face, he didn't smile or frown. He just allowed Fernando hold his hand and he starred back into the baby face that stared back at him before speaking.

 

“You know, I thought about what you said and it got me thinking that you are right” Sergio looked back at Fernando and Fernando was still looking lost, he’d said a lot of things he didn't know what exactly Sergio was capitalizing on.

 

“I really should try loving someone else... At least start dating them first, you know, and thanks to you I might be able to pull it off” Sergio walked out on Fernando leaving him with that piece of information.

 

***

It was Fernando’s time to stay away.  
Fernando locked himself away in the room he shared with Sergio. A couple of the guys on the team came around knocking and talking to him through closed doors but he turned a deaf ear, he didn't talk back to anyone and they all walked away.

 

He locked himself away crying about what was going on, he had lost the world cup and he was about to lose the only thing he’s always had even when every other thing seemed as though they were impossible he always had Sergio. His nightmare came true and he was alone for the 3rd night in a row.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, breakfast that morning was on the beach. The national team had organised something for them since they were guaranteed to be going back home soon and won’t get enough time to enjoy the city.

 

Fernando showed up that morning looking worse than Sergio had looked that day. He looked a mess. He wasn't drunk or close to as haggard as Sergio was but it was obvious he was having a melt down and he looked like he cried all night.

 

When he got closer to the enclosure, he observed that the chair close to Sergio was empty but he wasn’t ready to cause a drama so he found a table that was secluded from the group and sat down alone, staring into the beach.

 

He watched the people play beach ball, and a couple of people who were just lying under the sun enjoying the environment.

“Is the seat taken?”

 

The question distracted Fernando from his gaze but he was more surprised at who it was. Fernando settled for gesturing for him to grab a sit rather than speaking.

Sergio pulled out the chair opposite Fernando and sat down not taking his eyes off Fernando.

 

“Are you okay?” Sergio asked him smiling

 

Fernando turned and looked at him and Sergio noticed the tear that was about to drop from his eyes “No… Am not okay” Fernando sniffed before looking down to hide his face from Sergio feeling a bit embarrassed that he was so easily moved to tears.

 

“Why are you here? Do you want to make it official?”

 

Fernando asked Sergio between sniffs “I already said I was sorry but I understand if you can’t forgive me…I just want you to know that I love you very much and it’s been hell without you”

 

Sergio, spotting a grin on his face, moved up in his chair so he could lean forward.

“Iker and Pepe said if I showed you what it would be like if we did what you wanted, that you would change your mind because you were clearly not thinking….” Sergio paused

 

“I really wanted to punish your stubborn ass because you just say a bunch of shit and not knowing the implication” “I wanted you to understand what I was feeling when you said those words to me, I needed you to see what would become of us if we left each other… and it worked but am… am also sorry I hurt you in the process” Sergio moved his hands across the table and opened his palm in front of Fernando. Fernando looked into his eyes summarizing everything Sergio had said to him and picking the most important thing he understood.

 

“So you are not leaving?” His voice was a little too excited and Sergio smiled even wider shaking his head because he wasn’t ready to say goodbye either.  
Fernando hurriedly placed his palm in Sergio’s and let the defender squeeze his hand in him.

 

“I love you too much to let you go” Sergio caressed his hand.

***

 

”C’mere”

 

Sergio pulled Fernando to his feet and they went for a walk on the beach. They walk holding hands till they get to a scanty area of the beach where there weren’t people. And they stood to watch the waves. Fernando placed his head on Sergio’s shoulder closing his eyes in comfort.

“Don’t ever leave me again” Fernando says quietly to Sergio in all seriousness.

Sergio swoon them around and placed both hands on Fernando’s waist looking into the freckled face he has grown in love with all these years.

 

“I’m sorry I had to do that…I’ll never leave you. I promise this isn’t goodbye”  
He leaned in and kissed Fernando. Fernando didn't hold back, he kissed Sergio with much effort and passion, moving his hand to rest on Sergio’s shoulders before they pull away.

 

“You ready for the farewell match tomorrow?” Sergio asked Fernando.  
It’s sad that this would be their last match but they had to make it count.

 

“Yeah, am ready… I’ll just enjoy it”

 

Fernando answered as honestly as he could before going back to hugging Sergio. They stayed like that for a long time enjoying the warmth of each other’s arms. 3 days had felt like three years and none of them were ready to be apart.

 

***

 

They Won.  
The game had left everyone with a lot of what if’s and the person taking all the major hit was _Vincente Del Bosque_ because everyone felt like he made a bad call in his formation for the first two matches but no amount of grumbling would change anything so they let it go.

 

Everyone was back at the hotel doing whatever you were suppose to do when you get eliminated from the world cup. And Sergio and Fernando were getting to their activities. It was weird that they got eliminated but he is smiling more than he did when he got called up.

 

***

 

The driver stopped in front of a hotel, more prestigious than the one they had been logged in. Fernando just followed Sergio’s lead. He didn't know where they were going or what they were doing, Sergio just told him they had plans and he should get dressed.

 

They got to their suite and Sergio disappeared inside the room. Fernando was left with his mouth open. It was a pent house suite, which oversaw the beach. There were rose petals on the floor leading a trail to another part of the large room.

 

Sergio doesn’t understand that they are both guys sometimes when he does things like this. Fernando doesn’t really care about the little details but he thinks it’s sweet that Sergio does them anyway. Sergio tries to portray himself as a dominant bad ass but he is just a hopeless romantic

 

Fernando follows the trail and ends up in front of a hot tub in the balcony area. The hot tub was ready to go with a bottle of champagne sitting in a wine cooler and more of the petals swimming in the hot tub.

 

Fernando couldn’t help but smile at everything. He found Sergio at the corner with wine glasses in hand. Sergio had nothing on but a tiny speedo exaggerating his  
bulge and making his ass look tighter. Fernando’s eyes go straight to his crotch and he swallows hard.

 

“So…”

 

Sergio announces resting the wine glasses by the wine cooler before twirling around to show off his little display.

 

“So what?”

 

Fernando grinned folding his arms tight looking at Sergio's little surprise. Sergio read his body language and laughed.

 

“You should be getting in the hot tub and the clothes should be coming off not staying on you” Sergio ran his hand up Fernando’s chest and undid a button.

 

“I’m not dressed to get into a hot tub” Fernando supplied wriggling to get Sergio’s hand off him

 

“There is no dress code babe, your birthday suit would do”

  
Sergio winked at him before palming Fernando through his pants and not letting go of his shaft. Fernando quickly swatted his hand away and watched Sergio’s ass while he giggled into the tub.

 

“What are you celebrating? We just got eliminated and you have champagne” Fernando gave him a smile, waiting for his cheesy line to follow.

 

“Am not saying anything until you get your cute ass in here” Sergio bit the corner of his lip while his hand disappeared under the water. Fernando’s eyes grew wide when Sergio took out his penis and started stroking it lightly.

 

“You’re such a dick” Fernando’s eyes are glued to Sergio’s hand pleasuring himself in the hot tub

 

“You know you want to” Sergio teased him even more

 

“All I want to do is get in the room…its cold out here” Fernando rolled his eyes but he is dying to get inside the hot tub. He’s getting so hot and bothered watching Sergio naked.

 

“Come here and you’ll get warm” Fernando stood there contemplating his next move and suddenly something hit him in the face. Sergio had taken off his speedo and had thrown it on Fernando. Fernando starred into the hot tub but he couldn't see much, then he started taking off his clothes.

 

Fernando got naked and even took off his underwear in the process, when he looked back up Sergio was lost in his nakedness like he’s never seen him naked before

 

“Holy fuck you are hot” Sergio spread his leg wide taking more room in the hot tub when Fernando made a move to join him.

 

“Where am I supposed to go if you are taking all that room?” Fernando put one leg into the hot tub waiting for Sergio to move.

 

“I don't see the problem, there is a lot of room here” Sergio looked down between his legs and smiled.  
Fernando blushed and got into to the tub, and sat with his back resting against Sergio’ chest.

 

“You happy now?” Fernando rested his head on Sergio's shoulder.

“Yeah... This is lovely” Sergio's hand enveloped him in a comforting hug while he nuzzled his neck.

 

***

  
They stay like that enjoying each others company. Fernando finally relaxed into Sergio. Sergio held him to his body caressing his chest and twirling his fingers around his nipples while they sipped the champagne that Sergio brought for them, then Sergio broke the silence.

 

“You know today when that guy tore your jersey on the pitch... I was totally there for that... then you went to the corner and took it off. I just couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you looked and I wanted to rip that jersey off you and fuck you on the pitch” Sergio whispered against Fernando’s neck before taking his earlobe in his mouth.

 

Fernando moaned in appreciation before giggling “I saw you taking off your jersey after the match and I couldn't get the image out of my head... Your muscles were so defined I almost spotted a hard-on” He smiled in embarrassment then took a sip from his glass to cool off.

 

“If you had grabbed me then I think I would have let you do anything to me”

  
Fernando transferred his glass to his left arm and snuck his right behind his waist and grabbed Sergio’s dick

 

“Oh fuck that feels good” Sergio moaned moving his hips against him.

 

“Anything?” Sergio moaned again when Fernando started stroking him lightly

 

“Yeah anything... with me giving directions of course” Fernando clarifies

 

_“Always so bossy... I love it when you are bossy”_

  
“Yeah?” Fernando perks up. What he’s been doing with his hands was not only arousing Sergio, feeling Sergio’s erection in his hand and against him was making him horny too and he wanted him so bad.

 

 _“Fuck yeah”_ Sergio replied. “I’ll do whatever you want as long as it makes you moan for me like a horney slut” Sergio only talks dirty when he wants to fuck dirty.

“I want you to kiss me like you never want to let go and fuck me hard without lube” Fernando lets his demand romance Sergio’s thought while he lowered his lips to Sergio’s hand that was around him and sucked on the skin.

 

“ _Oh fuck._.. You’re going to make me come by talking” Sergio sucks on Fernando’s back forcing the striker to moan from the hot sensation of his tongue. Fucking without lube means it is going to be slow and sweet to open him up then aggressive to wreck him open.

Sergio was rock hard and he was ready to go. He quickly braced himself, leaving his position for Fernando to move up the tub with his back against the edge. Sergio moved in on him between the older mans spread legs propping both legs around his waist he lowered his upper body on Fernando.

 

_“Everyone thinks you are this innocent little man child... They don't know that you're dirty and you corrupt me”_

Sergio breath against Fernando, kissing him lightly on the lips, another chaste kiss on Fernando’s lips followed before Sergio pulled his lips between his teeth and biting lightly. Fernando moaned in appreciation. He wanted to be kissed by Sergio; he wanted to feel wanted and desirable. Nothing says I want you more than a passionate kiss filled with attitude from your lover. All that time being locked up alone must have fucked with his head, to make him needy but he didn't care, he wanted Sergio and he was going to get him and keep him forever.

 

Sergio continued to pleasure him with kisses, lapping his tongue behind Fernando’s ears, one of the most sensitive parts of his body and he got the striker moaning. Sergio pushed in further between his legs grinding their cock together, before his right hand disappeared into the water.

 

Fernando could feel Sergio going into him, and his breath hitched. He closed his eyes and waited for Sergio to prepare him with his fingers, but he felt Sergio’s head pushing in instead. He moaned Sergio’s name deeply knocking the champagne bottle and glasses into the tub trying to grab hold of something.

 

_“Oh fuck!!!”_

For a few minutes all he could hear was a simple movement of the water from where Sergio was going in and out of him and his own heavy breathing. Sergio’s knee’s found leverage on the bottom of the hot tub which gave him more thrust and left hand on the edge helped him hold up.

 

Sergio continued slowly but with every thrust his position got comfortable, he supported himself by adding his second hand on the edge. The new found position gave him more leverage and he went in deeper which drove him crazy changing his pace. Sergio rammed his dick deep inside Fernando faster pushing the strikers back against the edge of the hot tub hard with each thrust.

 

Fernando could feel nothing but the burning sensation between his legs. He could feel Sergio graze over his prostate with every push and ever fuck and his hand found Sergio’s back, scratching him and screaming the defenders name in a deep grunt of desire.

  
 _“Yeah... Sergio._.. _**Fuck me**_ ” he digs his nails deeper into Sergio skin wrapping his legs tighter rocking his hips like he wasn’t getting enough

 

 _ **“Harder... Fuck me Harder”**_ He moaned. Sergio reciprocated; responding with a grunt of his own, he pushed in faster and deeper. Fernando was moaning like he did when he wanted to come and Sergio could feel his balls tighten so he grabbed Fernando’s dick with one hand while he fucked him hard and aggressive.

 

Fernando thinks back to his short stay in Brazil and all the drama he had caused for him and Sergio and he is instantly glad he ended up in a hot tub getting loved on by the man he loves. It could have gone horribly wrong but he is happy about this ending. But that’s the problem he doesn't want this to end.

 

_“Let’s go away together”_

 

The words spill out of Fernando’s mouth before he could stop himself both hands wrapped around Sergio’s neck moving with Sergio as he continued to fuck him hard. The water was pouring out of the hot tub but they didn't care.

 

“Away together?” Sergio pants breathing heavy trying to speak while he feels Fernando adjust his happy place driving him crazy.

 

 _ **“Oh yes... Fuck... A vacATION...FUCK**_ ” Fernando screamed. He knew he was close and couldn't take it anymore.  
“Maldives?” Sergio asked with a deep thrust. Fernando could feel the water get warm against his hole but it was Sergio’s seed on him as he was cumming with a groan. Fernando comes soon after capturing Sergio’s lips in an affectionate kiss.

 

***

They kiss for a few minutes before pulling apart breathing heavily. Fernando’s eyes could barely stay open, his pupils were blown and his lips were red and sore from where he’s been biting them to stop himself from screaming.

 

Sergio moved them around so he was immersed in the hot tub with his back against the edge. He felt a little sting and realised he’d been scratched open.

 

“You marked me good” Sergio winced but pulled Fernando to rest his head on his chest.

  
 _“I would say sorry, but am not sorry”_ Fernando smiled lazily and Sergio smiles as well caressing his shoulder pushing him into his body further so they could enjoy the feel of the water on their body.

 

“Sooo.... did you mean what you said or was it a slip of the tongue?” Sergio brought Fernando’s attention back to his statement.

 

“I meant it. I want to go away with you. This feels nice. I don't mind doing this everyday with you till the football season starts again” Fernando opened his eyes and looked at Sergio.

 

“I want to go away with you. Just you and me in a beautiful city like this” He snuggles further into Sergio.

 

“I know just the place, Sergio smiled really wide like he had won a lottery. This was the beginning of their forever together and he was going to do whatever to keep it happy even if its stolen moments like this he would make it count.

 

“I love you so much” Sergio leaned and kissed Fernando on the fore head.

 

“And I love you so much more” Fernando replied pulling up for a deep kiss which Sergio let him have. They continued to kiss with Fernando moving to straddle Sergio’s thigh and seeing that he was getting hard again, Fernando pushed his own growing dick against Sergio, taking charge this time getting ready for round two.

 

“This is going to be on epic vacation” Fernando kissed Sergio again.

 

 _ **“Maybe you’ll finally get pregnant”**_ Sergio squeezed his butt.

 

 _ **“Shut up”**_ Fernando reprimands sticking his tongue into Sergio’s mouth to shut him up.


End file.
